


Глупости на языке, в голове, в сердце

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Men Crying, Mini, Oral Sex, PWP, Rating: NC17, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Кенма не может понять, с какого момента у них все пошло не так. И почему они все так глубоко провалились





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Ноябрьский HQ!!фестиваль по фото и артам на diary.ru, по [этой](http://i.imgur.com/UfHrxTy.jpg) картинке. Хотя ладно, будем честны, на самом деле - по [этой](http://i.imgur.com/K7tutLE.jpg) ([pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=51816)).  
> Бета — Toriya

Куро ходит по комнате и рассказывает о сегодняшних приключениях Льва. Стоило выходить на Национальные — жестикулирует Куро — чтобы так опозориться? Кенма и без этого знает, что Лев заблудился и опоздал на собрание, посвященное лучшим новичкам Токио.

— И вместо того, чтобы позвонить мне или тренеру, он решил отыскать дорогу самостоятельно, заперся к гандболистам, получил мячом в плечо и напугал секретаря турнира.

Куро резко разворачивается, отбрасывает челку с лица и приваливается бедром к столешнице, на которой — живописный хаос из тетрадей, учебников, журналов и письменных принадлежностей. Из-под какой-то папки выглядывает уголок диска, и Кенма может поклясться, что это тот самый, который он просил выбросить, чтобы меньше отвлекаться. Надо будет проверить.

Куро смотрит внимательно, явно ожидая от Кенмы реакции, и тот тяжело вздыхает, откладывая PSP.

— Успокойся. Ты ведешь себя как придурок.

— Вот спасибо, — хмурится Куро, а потом виновато улыбается, подходит к Кенме и целует в макушку. Хочется обвить руками его шею, уткнуться в грудь, но тогда Куро поймет, что Кенма тоже волнуется. Впрочем…

— Ты тоже не дергайся, — Куро треплет его по волосам и криво усмехается.

Впрочем, да. Куро и без того видит его насквозь. Кенма переводит взгляд за окно — снег идет второй день, это, конечно, не хлопья, которыми заваливает Мияги, но все равно непривычно. Резкий, оборванный хлопок двери внизу швыряет сердце куда-то к горлу, Куро так сильно сжимает пальцы на подлокотнике кресла, что костяшки белеют.

И Кенма сдается, позволяет себе уткнуться в Куро, пока медленно ползут секунды, складываясь в минуты. Наконец раздаются шаги, все слышнее, ближе. И когда Дайшо открывает дверь, Кенма берет себя в руки. Ну, почти берет.

Дайшо не раздевается, так и стоит в пальто, с небрежно повязанным вокруг шеи шарфом, длинным и толстым, ярко-красного цвета. Взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век лениво скользит по комнате, и Куро, конечно же, опять на это ведется, его ухмылка растягивается до ушей, взгляд становится тяжелым, и Кенма поджимает ноги. Потому что дрожь, идущая откуда-то из груди, противно колотится в руках и ногах. Дайшо влияет на них с Куро по-разному. Но — одинаково сильно. 

— Кенма, ты PSP держишь вверх ногами, — бросает наконец Дайшо, закрывает за собой дверь и приваливается к ней спиной. 

Кенму бесит эта его особенность — все замечать и немедленно использовать против тебя. Он склоняет голову ниже, украдкой рассматривая Дайшо сквозь пряди.

— Скучали? — криво улыбается тот, и Кенма коротко вздыхает.

— По тебе? — в голосе Куро — тщательно отмеренная доза недоумения, насмешки и презрения. Взболтать, но не смешивать. Так себе коктейль, на Дайшо никогда не действует.

Щелкает замок — необязательная предосторожность, сегодня дома у Куро — никого, но они так привыкли.

Куро становится напротив Дайшо, и Кенма вдруг понимает, что не выдержит очередного раунда прелюдии.

— Прекратите, — просит он, и две головы резко оборачиваются. Черт. Кенме хочется вжаться в кресло как можно глубже и слиться с обшивкой.

Дайшо вдруг сдирает шарф, и теперь видно, какой у него усталый вид. Под глазами залегли тени, губы сухие и искусанные. Кенма теперь жалеет, что остановил их с Куро. Сколько времени прошло, а им все так же неловко сокращать дистанцию, хотя, казалось бы, что в этом такого, особенно для людей, проводящих друг с другом кучу времени в одной постели и голыми. Это уже не говоря о том, чем они в этой постели занимаются.

Однако перепалки Дайшо и Куро — переходный мостик, так легче им обоим. Хотя ладно, так легче всем троим. Сейчас будет честно, если Кенма проявит инициативу. Но Куро качает головой, коротко улыбается и забирает у Дайшо шарф, а потом помогает снять пальто.

Кенма чувствует на себе обеспокоенный взгляд, но ему не хочется на него отвечать. Вместо этого он спрашивает:

— Что-то случилось?

В тонком вязаном свитере до середине бедер и узких джинсах Дайшо смотрится худым и угловатым, каким-то неловким и излишне суетливым. А Куро, наоборот — неповоротливым и тяжелым. Хочется содрать с них обоих всю одежду и…

— Мы с Микой решили попробовать снова, — глухо говорит Дайшо, и Кенма задерживает дыхание. Во рту копится горечь, ползет вниз по горлу и раздирает гортань.

— И ты пришел нам об этом сообщить? — выплевывает Куро так зло, что Кенма вздрагивает. 

— Конечно, — расплывается в улыбке Дайшо. — Кому, как не вам? Первым делом побежал.

— Мудак.

Тихий хруст звучит оглушительно, и Кенма растерянно смотрит на трещину, ползущую наискосок через корпус PSP. Почти ждет язвительного «Ты сломал приставку, неужели так задело?», но Дайшо молчит, и это еще хуже.

Когда Кенма поднимает глаза, Куро и Дайшо борются. Молча, яростно, дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. Куро выше, тяжелее и сильнее, но Дайшо хитрее и быстрее, поэтому Куро едва не оказывается на лопатках. Когда он швыряет Дайшо на кровать и наваливается сверху, в комнате становится шумно от дыхания, тихих, монотонных ругательств и шуршания одежды.

Когда Кенма моргает, Куро и Дайшо уже целуются. Непривычно медленно, словно извиняясь друг перед другом. Кенма откладывает приставку и обходит кровать сбоку. Дайшо следит за ним, запрокинув голову, и острый кадык выделается на белом открытом горле.

Кенма думает, скольких проблем удалось бы избежать, если бы Дайшо не было. Думает и пугается. Не мысли, что он мог что-то сделать, конечно — не мог. А мысли, что Дайшо может не стать. Она продирает колючим ознобом вдоль позвоночника, ступни холодеют, и Кенма залезает с ногами на кровать, прижимается к Дайшо и вдыхает его запах. Теперь Куро нависает над ними обоими, и потом ложится сверху.

У его губ вкус Дайшо, и Кенма тоже не торопится. Они с Куро медленно целуются, пока живот под футболкой поглаживают теплые пальцы. Дайшо водит ладонью все шире, пока не начинает скользить от горла до резинки штанов, обводит сквозь ткань твердый член, и Кенме опять немного неловко от собственного желания. Иногда ему кажется, что среди них троих он самый озабоченный.

Правда, в последнее время это его беспокоит все меньше.

Чему он научился, так это принимать свои желания. И прямо сейчас он желает раздеть Дайшо. Тот не помогает, когда Кенма расстегивает тугие пуговицы на штанах, просто лежит, опустив веки, и сейчас они с Куро удивительно похожи — тот тоже щурится с выражением предвкушения на лице.

— Ты его как подарок разворачиваешь, — ухмыляется Куро и смеется, когда Дайшо бьет его тыльной стороной ладони в грудь.

— Заткнись, — говорит он.

А Кенма стягивает наконец узкие штаны — вместе с трусами — и Дайшо ерзает голой задницей по покрывалу. Его член, длинный и тонкий, изгибается к животу, розовая головка с широким устьем сочится смазкой, и Кенма сглатывает слюну. Ему иногда хочется сказать, что это красиво, что Дайшо красивый, когда лежит вот так — или не так, но как-нибудь по-другому, или даже не лежит, а стоит или сидит, — но момент обычно бывает упущен, а Кенма — не самый большой специалист по комплиментам. 

Куро резко втягивает воздух, садится на кровати и быстро снимает штаны. Мелькают тяжелая мошонка между бедер, белые ягодицы с четко очерченной линией загара, и Куро садится на пятки, стягивая футболку. Дайшо голый снизу, но все еще в свитере поверх рубашки, и контраст головокружительный. Рядом с мускулистым Куро он кажется слишком худым и изломанным.

Ладонь Дайшо гуляет по бедрам Куро, и тот, склонив голову, следит за скольжением пальцев по коже. По телу то и дело пробегает короткая дрожь, а член Куро уже прижимается к животу вплотную.

— Разденешься? — спрашивает Дайшо у Кенмы, ныряя средним пальцем Куро между ягодиц, тот коротко выдыхает и морщится — Дайшо ему вставляет, как есть, без смазки, но они оба знают, что Куро это нравится.

Кенма встает на кровати, чуть покачиваясь и удерживая равновесие, и медленно тянет язычок молнии на кофте вниз. Потом снимает футболку; наклоняется и стаскивает штаны, трусы и носки — одновременно. Член, освобожденный от одежды, перестает ныть, но сейчас становится даже хуже, потому что возбуждение собирается в промежности и печет огнем. Дайшо смотрит так жадно, что Кенме кажется, будто он видит в его глазах тусклое пламя, которое разгорается все сильнее.

Куро снова морщится, пока Дайшо вводит палец ему внутрь, а потом говорит, склонив голову:

— Иди к нам.

Сердце проваливается куда-то до печенок, как перед прыжком с вышки, а Кенма опускается сначала на колени, а потом ложится на Дайшо, впитывая ощущения. По спине скользит рука, Дайшо обнимает его за плечи и перебирает волосы на затылке. Свитер щекочет грудь, в живот упирается крепкий член, и Кенма ерзает немного, устраиваясь поудобнее. А потом признается:

— Хочу тебя.

Дайшо выдыхает резко, Куро куда-то отстраняется — Кенме видно только мускулистое бедро и округлое колено, а потом рядом падает смазка.

— Вам помочь? — Куро наклоняется низко-низко и горячо шепчет в затылок.

— Будь так любезен, пожалуйста, снизойди, — наверное, Дайшо подразумевал сарказм, но получается жалобно-просяще и подчеркнуто-вежливо. Кенма приподнимается и ведет языком по губам Дайшо. Тот приоткрывает рот, пытаясь поймать поцелуй, и Кенма уступает, позволяя толкнуться в себя языком.

Куро сдвигает Кенму с Дайшо, и тот недовольно смотрит, а Куро наклоняется и коротко целует его.

— Так-то лучше, — говорит Дайшо и разводит бедра, но Куро качает головой.

Подхватывает Дайшо под колени, задирает ему ноги, демонстрируя Кенме тощие ягодицы с темной порослью, уходящей в ложбинку, и щедро поливает промежность смазкой.

Дайшо вздрагивает, задница покрывается мурашками, а сам он шипит зло:

— Холодная, твою мать, Куроо, ты придурок.

— Потерпишь, — голос у Куро напряженный и рваный, Кенма его понимает — у самого от возбуждения плывут черные круги перед глазами.

— Мудак, — Дайшо тоже тяжело дышит, пальцы на ногах судорожно сжимаются и разжимаются, и Куро тихо, низко смеется. А потом целует Дайшо в колено и тот захлебывается очередным ругательством. Хотел бы Кенма иметь такое чувство момента.

Потому что сам он сейчас не может думать ни о чем, кроме густой смазки, стекающей у Дайшо по промежности, и собственном члене. Дайшо, словно услышав его мысли, сжимается так плотно, что Куро еще раз целует его в колено, а Кенма наконец подбирается почти вплотную.

Мошонка у Дайшо маленькая, помещается в одной ладони, и Кенма мнет ее, такую плотную и бархатистую, а Дайшо хрипло постанывает, все больше расслабляясь. Второй рукой Кенма оттягивает ягодицу — задний проход сжимается до точки, а потом расслабляется, почти приоткрываясь, и Кенма проталкивает внутрь скользкий палец, смазывая Дайшо изнутри.

Тот двигает бедрами, насаживаясь сильнее, но Кенма убирает руку, ведет членом вдоль ложбинки, собирая смазку. Кровь в ушах шумит, словно горная река, Дайшо зажимается, его начинает колотить мелкая дрожь, и Куро безостановочно гладит его по груди и животу.

Кенма прижимается головкой к заднему проходу и покачивается, жмурясь и глотая горячий воздух, трется о сжавшиеся мышцы и, едва Дайшо расслабляется, толкается внутрь — плавно, одним движением входит до упора, упирается головкой в преграду внутри, а Дайшо всхлипывает. Куро наклоняется над ним и слизывает слезы со щек.

Кенма, кажется, тоже начнет рыдать, потому что Дайшо внутри очень горячий и очень тугой; покрасневшие мышцы стискивают член, и Кенма дышит через рот, стараясь успокоиться. Но как же хочется отпустить себя, упасть в пульсирующую красным темноту…

Кенма вздрагивает от прикосновения, Куро встряхивает его за плечо, и сознание немного проясняется. Дайшо лежит под ним, глаза покраснели, а губы опухли, и Кенма медленно отстраняется, выходит почти до конца, оставляя внутри лишь головку, трется о гладкие стенки, а потом снова погружается, и Дайшо стонет приоткрытым ртом, цепляется за руку Куро и стискивает ее так, что тот морщится.

Кенма снова отстраняется, но на этот раз Дайшо подается следом, и Куро чуть улыбается, кивая — теперь можно. Кенма даже немного ревнует из-за того, как тот хорошо читает Дайшо. Совсем чуть-чуть. А потом думать становится некогда и нечем, Кенма трахает Дайшо, подхватил его ладонями под горячие и мокрые ягодицы, комната наполняется вскриками — кажется, Куро, звуками шлепков плоти о плоть, тяжелым, громким дыханием.

Увеличивая скорость толчков, Кенма все глубже проваливается с бессознательное удовольствие, яркое и горячее, как разгорающийся костер. Дайшо под ним извивается, Куро удерживает его теперь не только под коленями, но и за ступни, член ходит все легче, гладко скользит в заднем проходе, и оргазм настигает, словно взрыв фейерверка над ухом — оглушающе, ярко, сладко. Кенма вколачивается в Дайшо из последних сил, тот почти не двигается, натянутый как струна, и стонет на одной длинной протяжной ноте.

Когда Кенма кончает, то обессиленно приваливается к Куро. Тот дрожит крупно, на плечах застыли капельки пота, а в глазах плывёт мутная дымка. Дайшо глотает воздух сухим ртом, его колотит, и Кенма неохотно отстраняется — еще твердый член выскальзывает из покрасневшего заднего прохода, оставляя его приоткрытым; спермы так много, что она течет по промежности и льется на покрывало.

И Кенма не знает, чего он хочет больше — посмотреть, как это будет делать Куро, или отправиться на второй заход. Зато он знает, что внутри Дайшо сейчас мокро, горячо и растянуто, и облизывает пересохшие губы, когда Куро широко разводит ноги Дайшо и устраивается между бедер. Его член покачивается из стороны в сторону, а головка уже красная. Когда Куро прижимается членом к заднему проходу, Кенма и Дайшо выдыхают одновременно. Движения Куро мягкие и плавные, он сразу задает быстрый темп, но — не такой быстрый, как хотелось бы. Кенма это читает по напряженным плечам, по четко обрисованным грудным мышцам, по полуприкрытым глазам и мягкой линии рта. Такой мягкой, что хочется поцеловать.

Кенма тянется к нему, и Куро с готовностью приоткрывает рот, Дайшо обвивает его ногами за талию, а руку кладет Кенме на поясницу. Хорошо. Идеально. Куро двигает бедрами сильнее, жестче, Дайшо впивается пальцами Кенме в ягодицы — наверняка будут синяки, это больно, но Кенму несет на волнах чужого оргазма. Он смотрит, как Куро запрокидывает голову, его лицо искажается, рот кривится, делая его некрасивым настолько, что Кенма думает — ничего прекраснее в жизни не видел. На ресницах блестит влага, а по вискам течет пот.

Потом Куро глотает воздух, натягивает на себя Дайшо с такой силой, что его выгибает дугой, падает сверху, уткнувшись лицом в грудь, и только плечи ходят ходуном от тяжелого дыхания.

Дайшо неловко трется о Куро, и Кенма сталкивает его в сторону. Член у Дайшо такой напряженный, что видна каждая вена, каждая складка. Покрасневшее устье течет смазкой, и Кенма размазывает ее пальцем по головке, задевая уздечку. По телу Дайшо проходит дрожь, и Куро вытягивается рядом. Его движения — ленивые и сонные, кисть расслабленно лежит у Дайшо на животе, а указательный палец ласкает круглый аккуратный пупок. Кенма наклоняется над пахом и вдыхает смесь запахов — цветочный гель, пот, смазка, их с Куро сперма. Короткая поросль в паху завивается колечками, Кенма облизывает головку и придерживает Дайшо за колени.

— Не двигайся, — шепчет Куро хрипло — когда он успел сорвать голос? — и Дайшо замирает. Кенма поднимает голову и встречается с его больным взглядом. И берет член в рот полностью. 

Головка упирается в небо, и Кенма расслабляет горло, впуская ее еще глубже, до тех пор, пока не утыкается лицом в пах. Дайшо что-то мычит, кажется, Куро зажимает ему рот ладонью, вращает бедрами, и член тычется в горло почти до боли. Кенма смахивает с ресниц слезы, нащупывает горячий мокрый задний проход и вставляет туда сразу два пальца. Простата кажется разбухшим уплотнением, член во рту каменеет — хотя куда больше? — а потом Кенма начинает ее поглаживать кончиками пальцев.

И Дайшо срывается. Кричит во все горло, бедра взлетают, всаживая член Кенме, кажется, до самой диафрагмы, сперма льется толчками, а задний проход сжимается вокруг пальцев. Кенма отшатывается, тяжело дыша, из глаз катятся слезы, а Дайшо все еще кончает, и жемчужные капли разлетаются, оседая у Дайшо на животе, груди, на ногах Куро.

Когда Дайшо замирает, Кенма подползает к нему сбоку и обнимает. С другой стороны его обнимает Куро, и так они лежат до тех пор, пока дыхание у них не успокаивается. Горло саднит и будет саднить еще долго, Кенма знает. Он бездумно водит пальцем вдоль обмякшего члена Дайшо, трогает мошонку — сейчас мягкую и напоминающую пустой мешочек. Внутри перекатываются яички, и Кенма ласкает Дайшо бездумно и бессмысленно, просто ему нравится прикасаться к нему.

Когда Куро приподнимается на локте, Кенма смотрит вопросительно.

— Видел бы ты сейчас себя, — хрипло смеется Куро. — И свой рот.

Кенма морщится. Что не так с его ртом? Глупости какие. Но охотно целуется с Куро, когда тот требовательно накрывает его рот своим. Дайшо под ними мечтательно улыбается, мягко и сыто. Так улыбаются — ну да, хорошо оттраханные люди.

— Хотел бы я знать, как вы этим занимаетесь вдвоем, — говорит он и пытается смахнуть с глаз влажную челку. Куро убирает ее и целует теперь уже Дайшо. Тот довольно мычит и, кажется, забывает о своем вопросе.

В комнате жарко, поэтому они лежат голые. Дайшо наконец стянул свитер и футболку, и Куро играет с его правым соском. Тот уже покраснел, кажется твердым и острым. 

Если повезет, Дайшо останется до вечера, хотя такое было всего лишь пару раз. Переливается полузнакомой мелодией сигнал входящего сообщения.

— В штанах, — говорит Дайшо.

Куро долго шарит по полу, а потом сует телефон Дайшо в руки. Тот открывает сообщение, поднимая телефон над собой, и Кенма без интереса смотрит на экран.

Сообщение от Мики. Рука Куро у Дайшо на животе сжимается в кулак.

«Ты не поверишь, — пишет Мика, — аэропорт завалило снегом, и нам тут торчать еще несколько часов. Раздают бесплатный кофе, и я купила всем подарки. Зато смотри, как красиво».

Во вложении Мика кажется незнакомкой из другого мира, за ее спиной — засыпанный снегом аэропорт, и даже зал ожидания будто припорошен снегом.

— Мне пора, — бесцветно говорит Дайшо, заложив одну руку за голову, а второй все еще держа телефон. Он не отводит взгляда от фотографии.

Забытая горечь вгрызается в горло изнутри, и Кенма отворачивается. Сразу становится холодно, и он встает, начинает искать свою одежду. Когда Кенма натягивает кофту и застегивает до горла, становится легче. Он привычно берется за приставку и бессмысленно смотрит на трещину на погасшем экране.

Куро лежит, вытянув ноги и закинув руки за голову. Дайшо одевается, и Кенма неотрывно следит, как он сначала надевает штаны, потом находит трусы, смотрит на них и сует в карман. Пальто он методично застегивает на все пуговицы, а шарф наматывает вокруг горла.

— Это был последний раз, — у Дайшо все такой же бесцветный голос.

Когда он открывает дверь, Кенма говорит в прямую спину:

— Мы не занимаемся этим без тебя.

Дайшо застывает, потом резко оборачивается — в глазах плещется боль и ярость. А потом вылетает из комнаты, слышен только топот шагов.

Кенма молча подходит к Куро, опускается на колени возле кровати и утыкается ему в грудь.

— Я уже скучаю, — шепчет он.

Куро его обнимает, прижимая к себе, и молчит. Кенма не ждет от него ответного признания, достаточно знать, что он чувствует то же самое.

— Я тоже, — вдруг говорит Куро.

Он поворачивается на бок, прижимает ноги к груди и прячет лицо в подушку. Кенма гладит его по растрепанным волосам и думает, с какого момента у них все пошло не так. И почему они все так глубоко провалились. Ведь еще полгода назад можно было остановиться. Наверное.

Дайшо — это зуд под кожей, из тех, что накрывают с головой после пятикилометровой пробежки. Не вытравить ничем.

Кенма берет телефон и выбирает знакомый номер. Звонок раздается совсем рядом, откуда-то из коридора. Куро вскакивает и распахивает дверь. Дайшо стоит, привалившись к косяку и смотрит на играющий телефон, зажатый в руке. Куро мягко отнимает его и тянет за собой, внутрь, упирается подбородком ему в макушку и так замирает с закрытыми глазами. Кенма встает рядом, обнимая их обоих.

— Я сказал Мике, что у нас ничего не получится, — шепчет Дайшо, и Кенма сжимает его руку. Из них троих он единственный, кто боролся до конца. Кто хотел быть нормальным. 

— Ну ты даешь, — выдыхает Куро, а Дайшо трогает пальцами его губы, словно хотел заставить замолчать, но на полпути передумал. Кенма тоже выдыхает, он до конца не верит, но внутри разрастается шар с пузырьками воздуха, подкатывает к горлу и грозит вот-вот лопнуть. И тогда Кенма за себя не ручается. Он наговорит глупостей, от которых будет стыдно, потому что на языке танцуют слова, слишком смущающие и откровенные.

Они стоят, обнявшись, долго-долго, и Кенма думает, что это начало чего-то нового, чего-то другого, что раньше только проскальзывало, слишком неуверенное и робкое.

И Кенма решается, с головой: как в первый раз в холодную воду, и раздеться догола под двумя жадными взглядами.

— Мы соскучились, — говорит он и добавляет: — И ты красивый.

Не бог весть какое признание от них двоих, но поначалу всегда страшно. Зато потом хорошо. 

Дайшо, кажется, согласен.


End file.
